The Nobodies
by Mr.Ulf
Summary: Sora, a regular shut-in, was enjoying his life. Until an annoying AI came to his life and he was then forced to join a group of people who are running fugitive. Will Sora earn the name "A Nobody" in this group? Or what the future had installed from them all. Rated to T for weird reasons. An "Inspired by" Story. Of course an AU fic, nothing is related to it's origin.


_They are the children who lives were taken,_

 _but an event happen,_

 _and they were reborn with an advantage,_

 _an advantage that separates them from the rest,_

 _what they could do are impossible to explain,_

 _what they could see are beyond what others could see,_

 _These children name themselves:_ _ **The Nobodies**_

 ** _~To be no one and to be nothing~_**

A night where anyone could name it very quiet and peaceful. The lights of the city shine, making an aura of light around its surroundings. People, either sleeping or out walking and partying. Only their decision could lead to their activity. Some choose to walk outside and enjoy the peaceful night atmosphere, others choose to party until they either drop drunk or the sun came right back up.

Though all peacefulness were invaded when a sound of propelling engine runs across the skies. Flying fast across the winds, a helicopter didn't either ascend nor descend. Keeping it on the same level as the medium height buildings, shining a giant light to illuminate the dark corners on some buildings. The pilot receives a signal, telling him that the fugitives are running around the corner on some convenient store.

The pilot responds back with a yes sir and flew across some building , cutting through the winds before arriving at the said store. Being the eye on the sky, the helicopter began to shine the dark parts of the store; the alleyways and some dark section of the building around it. There the light illuminate a figure, standing on top of the store, looking around as if it finding someone.

The helicopter began to descend, enough to fully shine the light on the fugitive. Wearing a dark red zipped up jacket, long light khaki pants and white with red color sneakers. Keeping it's identity as a secret, the fugitive had the jacket's hood up, covering a large portion of its head, and black with white skull pattern bottom-half mask. The red fugitive jumps down the roof of the store and began to run towards the alleyway.

The pilot grabs his radio and advises any nearby policeman or swat unit to pursuit the red fugitive. Luckily a swat unit is close and began to move toward the market destination. Moving the armored van at a speed where the law won't legal it, avoiding to collide to any pedestrian's car in the process. The van comes to a stop right in front an alleyway, presumably the one the red fugitive is located.

The leader of the unit radio in the helicopter to scout the area again. The pilot follows the order and flew across the area. The light shines the dark area until the red fugitive was illuminated. The fugitive run again, dashing through the narrow area, avoiding the metal bins and jumping the metal fences. The pilot radio the unit leader, the leader receive the info and began to order his squad.

The squad began to move through the narrow area, going through a tactical route. They didn't need to jump over a fence or avoiding the metal bins. With this, the swat unit will eventually catch up the red fugitive. And as predicted, the swat unit has managed to catch up the said fugitive. As it had come to a dead end.

The unit began to take formation, making a wall so the red fugitive could not escape. The squad leader emerges out of the wall with a gun armed at his hand. "Put your hand behind your head and drop down to your knees." He orders the red fugitive, it didn't move. The leader points the gun toward the red fugitive, demanding to follow his orders. Until something, or rather someone, jump down a few meter away from the leader's face, knocking his weapon down before kicking him in the stomach.

The leader laid his back on the hard ground, he looks up and saw something he wishes he didn't want to see again. The figure right in front of him is wearing a white jacket with black arrows, a white shirt under neat, gray cargo pants and black sneakers. Like the red fugitive, the black fugitive's identity is hidden. Having the coat's hood place over its head. Unlike the red fugitive, the hood is big enough to almost cover it's entire face, leaving only the mouth and chin to be visible.

The black fugitive raises his hood a little with one hand, revealing two black eyes. What was impossible happen, the two black eye turn to bright yellow. Then 6 tentacle sprung out of the back of the black fugitive, appearing to have snake-like heads that hiss with the exact yellow eyes. The leader began to tremble, he quickly got up on his feet before the snake-like tentacles could hold a grasp on him. The leader order a retreat as he notices the snake-like tentacle began to grow bigger and bigger. The units didn't argue, they too are scared.

The six large tentacle began to chase the fleeing unit out of the alleyway. The snake disappears, the unit managed to run to safety and neither of them is injured. But they had made a great loss. The black and red fugitives manage to escape and disappear like always.

 ** _~Elsewhere~_**

On top of a tall lighten building, a black figure and a red figure are sitting at the edge. The black figure had a blue ice cream on his hand eating it while the red figure just looks forward.

"Thank you." The black figure said, continuing to eat his ice cream. The red figure only "hmph" back as a reply.

* * *

 _"...Another pursuit upon the criminals group dub_ _ **'The City Runners'**_ _has come out unsuccessful. Furthermore investigating info will be announced soon. As for the weather today, we'll be experiencing the sun's burning aura. As for today's temperature is around 38 °C. Viewers are advised to be careful when going outdoors, as the risk of getting heat stroke are high in today's chance..."_

In a room where one could at least clean it, at least once. A boy with brown spiky hair, currently sitting right in front of a computer, typing on different keystroke. The screen monitor has multiple windows showing different sites; from messaging site to video site. Upon clicking a certain section of the page, a sudden pop-up advertisement appear. He has to quickly close the chaotic thing before _he_ will show-

 _"Woah! A sale on sunblock?! Come on! Buy it! Buy it!"_ A cheerful tone voice came out of the computer speaker. The boy was taken back by surprise, causing him to fell out of his chair. As his back hit by the hard wooden floor, he's getting annoyed. He got up and sit back down on his chair. When he's back at his original position, being in front of the computer, he eyed on the invader. A smaller version of himself inside the computer screen, the data version of himself. _"Come on Master Sora. Buy it while it last!"_ He said cheerfully.

He can feel a vein popping out of his temple. "Why should I buy something that I know it won't be a use to me?" Sora said gloomy, causing the data version of himself to head tilted and jaw dropped.

 _"WHAT!? Come on Master Sora! The chance of going to the beach today is really high."_ It said popping a new window up, searching up today's temperature. _"See?"_

Sora groans before he said "Yeah and the chance of getting heatstroke are also high. So no _D.S_." He said coldly. It now Data-Sora's turn to be annoyed.

 _"Master Sora..."_ He digitally signs. Getting frustrated, he's now popping up more windows. Now showing different pictures of beaches. _"See! Come on it's the beach... You know? The sand, the water, the sun, the seagull, the-"_

"Nope." Sora cut him off.

Data-Sora pout _"Come on. It just the beach, nothing can ki-"_

"I won't go no matter what." Sora cut him off again but this time with a more cold demeanor. This cause Data-Sora to digitally jaw dropped.

He digitally signs _"Fine whatever. Your no fun at all Master Sora."_ He let Sora continue his time with the computer until he saw something that caught his digital eye. A devilish grin appears on his face. _"Master Sora."_ Sora eye his digital self. _"I didn't know you're trying out dating sites."_ He said making the grin wider. This cause his master to blush.

"H-How did you know that?!" He demands, causing his digital self to laugh.

 _"Obviously."_ He said pointing to a specific window, his email window. One email said; _Thank you for signing up on our dating website_. Sora jaw dropped, he swear he had deleted that email.

"T-That not me." He said regaining his composer.

 _"Oh really?"_ Data-Sora's grin is getting wider. Another window pop up, now showing a dating site. Sora gulp. _"Let see here...Oh!"_ Something caught his eye, that could destroy his master's dignity. _"'Looking for gorgeous hottie for a handsome man like me'?"_ He could take it, his digital laugh echo through the room. Almost losing the entire house. Another vain pop on Sora's temple. _"'a handsome man like me'? Haha... That a joke right? Haha... Seriously? 'Handsome'?"_ He wipes his digital tear. _"Handsome, maybe during your previous life. I mean, come on look at me. I'm a digital version of yourself and I'm not even the slightest handsome. So are you."_

"Enough!" Sora spat out, slamming both his fist on his table. The impact causes a nearby coke bottle to jump. What happen next was a regret to Sora's life. The bottle spin horizontally and the bottle cap is open, causing the fluid inside the bottle to spill out. Landing on his keyboard. Sora's and his data version's eyes wide open. When the bottle landed on the wooden floor, Sora let out a scream. A scream of pain. Data-Sora has to cover his digital ears.

"Noooooooooo!" Sora said loudly.

 _"Oi! Use a tissue!"_ Data-Sora speaks through the speaker.

"I-I know that!" Sora argues back. He grabs a nearby box of tissue and started to pull the soft fabric out as fast as possible. He didn't even bother to count as he's is panicking now. If his keyboard dies now, it best for him to be in the grave with it. He wipes the fluid of his expensive keyboard and tests if the button is still working. Sadly only the button U and F are functional, the rest are on the tombstone.

Data-Sora came back from where ever he went. He eyes the notepad window, filling with the letter U and F. _" F,U,F,U,F,U,F,U,F,U,F,U. Geez Master Sora, if you want to make a hate mail at least-"_

"Not another word from you."

Data-Sora stops talking, he let his master some time until. " _D.S_ , search for any keyboard online. Any kind would be okay." Sora said. His digital self did a salute with a yes sir and started to open multiple windows. Sora leans back in his chair, looking at the digital AI. He wants to know;

What god in every man's existence has led him to a road with a very annoying AI version of himself inside his most prized possession?

 ** _~A year and a half ago~_**

 _It was a simple day for Sora. Sitting in front of his computer, playing video games, browsing the internet and something trying to make a perfect song remix he could. But he fails every time. While looking at an article about those criminal group named_ _ **'The City Runners'**_ _, a sudden email notification pop up on the side of his computer screen. Being in boredom, Sora open his email window and found an email._

 _A weird one actually._

 _No name on the sender and no subject on the said mail. 'Please open me.' Was the only content inside the mail with a blue hyperlink. Again due to boredom, Sora clicks the link, but nothing happens. He dismisses the window by clicking the close icon but nothing happens. He began to panic, what if his computer froze. But the mouse icon was still moving._

 _What he felt like forever, the computer screen was blocked with blue color 1 and 0s. The screen then turns black, Sora stares at his screen blankly. When he was about to scream, a small blue light appear in the middle of the screen. "Hello?" A small child like voice when the speaker. Noticing the voice, Sora jump from his seat but didn't say anything. "Anyone there?"_

 _Knowing if he keeps silent, something bad could happen. "H-Hello?" He said trying to sound calm._

 _"Are you the owner of this computer?" The small voice ask._

 _"Y-Yeah, I owe that computer." Sora answer, trying not to freak out that he is talking to an AI-like virus (or something)._

 _"Can I stay here?" A small kid-like voice asks again. The blue light began to brighten "I can help you with cyber stuff." He offers._

 _"S-Sure. I mean what could go wrong?"_

 _The computer screen turns back to normal with the blue light still present. A few windows were open showing Sora's previous activities. The said boy slowly return to his chair, still afraid of what had happened. He wants to continue in his daily life but was still face with the blue light. "I don't have a face." The voice said, causing Sora to turn his head slightly._

 _"What do you mean?" He asks the AI._

 _"I don't have a face. I'm just this blue light. Can I look like you?" The question caught him off guard. What does it mean 'look like you'? "I can model myself to anyone I want but usually, I look like the people who allow me to stay inside their computer."_

 _"You can model yourself to look like anyone?" Sora repeats the AI's statement. He's now interested on the virus "So... Who do you use to look like?"_

 _"Oh, a bunch of people. Different country, different race and even different gender." The AI happily reply._

 _Sora froze, did he heard that correctly? "Uh. I'm sorry. Did you say different gender?"_

 _"Oh! You should know that I'm unisex."_

 _Sora knows a lot of things in the world. One of them is the actually meaning of Unisex. "So you're saying that you can be both genders?" Sora asks, trying to get a better picture._

 _"With the program I have, I can basically copy any living person in this world."_

 _"But you can only be the person who allows you to stay on their computer."_

 _"Because I want to."_

 _Sora stays silent, thinking on the AI request. Nothing could go wrong he thought. Besides, the AI is stuck on the computer. "Sure. I see no harm in doing it."_

 _"Yeah! Thank you, thank you." The AI said before the entire screen is fill with blue 1 and 0s. This time, a silhouette of a boy is taking shape. Once the process of modeling is done, the colors are beginning to take its place. After the colors is the facial appearance than the hairstyle. Once every process has completed, Sora can see a smaller version of himself wearing a black long jacket with red stripes pattern on the sleeves, gray khaki-like pants, and dark black boots. There's also bright red headphones and an X-like tattoo mark under the AI's left eye._

 _"How do I look?" The AI said, now in Sora's voice._

 _"Not bad, and you can change your voice?" Sora ask._

 _"Well, it was simple actually. I just recorded our previous conversation, change a few things and boom, I can sound like you now." The AI reply with a grin. Sora now began to think if AI had any feelings._

 _"Anyways, my name's Sora by the way." He said, knowing it was rude to not introduce himself. "What your's? Well if you got one."_

 _"Actually..." The AI tail off, Sora could see him scratching the back of his neck. "The folder was named_ _ **'Persona R'**_ _. I think that's my name."_

 _"Persona R?" Sora reply. He got a shrug from the AI. "Nah, it sounds weird." He touches his chin, thinking of a better name for the AI. He looks like him, sounds like him and also made out of data... "I got it!" He snaps his fingers. "How about Data-Sora?"_

 _"Data-Sora?" The AI reply, head tilted to the side._

 _"You're a data version of me, right? So I thought the name would be fitting." Sora explain. The AI was brightened up, Sora could see his eye brightened up also._

 _"Data-Sora sounds cool!" He replies._

 _"Alright, you're going to help me on the cyber stuff okay?" The AI nodded. "Well don't let me down okay?"_

 _"Alright!"_

 ** _~Present Day~_**

Well the AI is useful when it come to those cyber things, the only problem Sora has to go through is the level of annoying-ness the AI could do. He sighs, _'WHY ME?'_ He thought while pulling his brown spiky hair. _"Master Sora."_ His digital self-calls him. The brunette faces his computer where the AI is 'living', he was met with a worried face. _"We got a problem."_ The AI sheepishly said.

"What?" Sora replies back. He getting a bad feeling about it.

His computer screen was filled with different windows of differents keyboard, all had a big red X over it. _"Every keyboard I search in every online store unavailable to deliver."_

Sora thoughts when blank, did he heard that correctly? "W-What do you mean ' _unavailable to deliver'?"_ He stuttered. Hoping his worst nightmare won't come true.

 _"The delivery service had broken down and won't be available for the next 5 days. I check every single one and nothing came up."_ Data-Sora said causing the actually Sora to panic.

"5 days?!" D.S nodded. "Why 5 days?! I have a project to finish before school start! I have the assignment to cover! A bunch of papers to work and the worst of all..." He tails off, knowing this D.S cover his digital ears (thank god the headphones were still there). "HOW CAN I LIVE WITHOUT MY COMPUTER!?" Sora shouted, causing a dog to bark somewhere outside. "I would go not eating and drinking for 5 days instead of this..." He hopelessly said.

With the rambling stop, D.S uncover his already covered ears _"Come on Master Sora, it not the end of the world yet."_

"How do you know the end of the world?"

 _"Because of this!"_ A window appears in the middle of the screen. Sora's eyes widen. _"This is the only way, man!"_ The AI said cheerfully.

* * *

 _"Come on Master! March, march!"_ Data-Sora said through an earpiece on Sora's ear while marching in his phone. Despite the encouragement, Sora is having the most difficult time for walking in his entire life. How long has he's been inside his room during the summer vacation? A month or 2? or 3?

Whatever, this doesn't help the fact that mother nature decides to add salt to the wound. The radio reporter was right, the sun's burning aura is a killer to the human skin. "Can't you just shut up for the moment?" He begs for the AI to stop talking.

 _"How can I 'shut up' if I'm really excited!?"_ The AI wave his digital arms around Sora's phone screen. _"And besides.."_ A small electric fan and a cup of unknown flavor juice suddenly appear on the screen. D.S sit comfortable on the digital floor, switching the electric fan on and drinking the juice. _"You had enough cold drink to repel today's temperature right?"_

One of Sora's eye twitch, this is an insult to injury. "Whatever, this is the only time I'll be doing this while on summer vacation." He grumbles.

 _"First and last?"_

"Yeah..." He walks down the street. Sweat is running on the surface of his skin, everywhere on his body. He swears if he's going to do this again during a temperature like this, he'll pass out on the street and maybe a car will hit him.

 _"Well since this is going to be the first and last, might as well plan for the road ahead."_ The AI cheerfully said. Sora could feel something bad is going to happen. After a minute of silence, the AI's voice ring the earpiece again. _"There this thing called an amusement park there. It sounds fun! I want to go!"_

"I'll pass."

 _"What!?"_ His jaw dropped. _"Can't we at least go? Just this once?"_ He begged, doing a prayer's stand.

"Still no." But the feeling of something bad is going to happen is this present.

Another round of silence, Sora thought he could get a chance of peace with this. But that bad feeling was still there, glowing inside of him. Something bad _is_ going to happen he thought. Until D.S came back, with something dreadful on his digital hands. _"Lookie lookie Master Sora."_ The AI said, too cheerfully.

On the hand of the AI is a file named; _Sora's inappropriate to the human eye material._

Sora's eye twitch again "H-How did you get that?" He began to panic. "Didn't I put a password on that file?!" He shouted, causing a scene to the people around him.

 _"314159265. It was really easy since your favorite food is pie."_ D.S said, tossing the folder from one hand to another.

Sora didn't know how large the water he gulps. "What are you even going to do with it anyways?" Sora said, trying to sound calm. But he knows D.S notice the panic in his voice.

 _"Oh, nothing too harsh. Just going to send this to every email account in the entire world, and maybe put a shame on your name by showing this to your family members."_ D.S said evilly. _"Unless you would agreed to go to the amusement park."_ He continues to say, with the same evil tone.

He know this was going to happen, D.S had blackmail Sora once before, or twice actually. He should have seen this coming, the feeling was the sign for this. Sora sigh "You're not going to give in right?" He hopelessly complains.

 _"Nope. If I caught something, I won't left it a stray. I'll squeeze all the good stuff inside it and I'll just chew up what's left."_ D.S stated.

"Why do your statements are really graphic?" He grumbles as he continues to walk down the hot aura road. He wonders, what does this Lunatic Mall has to offer?

 ** _~Minutes later~_**

"Finally.." Sora groans as he exits the crowded elevator. "Damn, why was it so long?" Sora said between pants. He looks up and see the entire mall floor fill with differents type of electric devices. From smartphones to televisions. But there was one problem, the entire floor is fill with peoples, strangers.

All of a sudden, a mic tapping noise was heard from his phone. _"As not describe in history, Sora Kamon has arrived at his goal but the problem is the amounts of people and the walls of body blocking every path he wants to enter. Will Kamon-sama able to pass every person and his fear on being the center of attention?"_

Just by that, Sora fell all eyes were on him. "Don't say that, it a touchy topic to entering." He said, shaking off the feelings of being watched. Once he was left un-attention, Sora began his journey to search for a better keyboard. He when from one aisle to another but he found nothing yet.

As he was about to turn another corner, his earpiece when high volume. _"LOOK AT THAT!"_ D.S scream through the earpiece. He swears if this kept going he'll go deaf. Sora turn, after recovering from the sudden loud noise, turn to his left and found a...

"Automatic back scratcher?" He read the title card. _'What in heaven is this?'_ He thought.

 _"Cool right?"_ D.S said.

Sora's eye twitch again. "YOU BLASTED MY EAR BECAUSE OF THAT?!" He literally shouts at his phone, with all the saliva hailing down at the screen. D.S is glad there was a barrier that blocks him and the rain of human's spit.

 _"Hey, I thought it was cool okay?"_ D.S reply back.

Sora sighs "Whatever." He mumbles under his breath.

As he was about to turn and continue walking, his body suddenly collide with another person. Sora swears he didn't see where he or she come from. The person in front of him wears a dark red jacket, light color pants, and red color shoes. The hood of the jacket fell back, revealing long red hair, reaching from the person's back. Knowing this person is a girl, Sora was going to judge her pretty. But the deadly eye shooting thousand daggers at him make him think another word. _Scary_.

"Ah. I-I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Sora shutter, bowing down to show his apology. Was that a good excuse? He wonders.

"It okay, I was the one who was supposed to apologize." The auburn hair girl said before replacing her hood back to her head. When Sora has his head back up, the auburn hair girl disappear. He was confused, where did she go?

 _"Oh... I see a love at first sight moment here."_ D.S tease through the earpiece.

 ** _"Depression"_**

Sora sighs, all of a sudden he made a dramatic pose with his hands. _'Why? Why is the world cruel to me?'_ D.S call him but he didn't hear it _'Why? Why does god had given me an impossible task to complete? Why here? Why now? And of course, WHY DO I HAVE THIS AI VIRUS ON MY DEVICES?!'_

 _"Oi! Master Sora!"_

 ** _"Calm"_**

Sora suddenly reclaim himself "What?" He said deadpanned.

D.S look at him like he had a second head. He shrug off the thought _"Are we going to search the keyboard?"_

"Yeah sure." He said deadpanned again.

After another minute of gold hunting, and failing to find the X, Sora decide to take a break by looking at a widescreen television showing a documentary of animals. It was showing a pack of wolfs before it turns into a family of the monkey on some tree branch. Sora was going to leave due to boredom-

"Monkey." Until someone said that in which caught his attention.

Sora turns to his side and found a person wearing a white jacket, bright yellow pants, and black boots. He couldn't see the face due to the hood covering almost every part of his face. The figure turns his head to face Sora, revealing eerie gray orbs. This sends chills down the brunette's spine.

"Monkey." He repeats pointing a finger at the television. "Inside the electric box," Sora noted that the way he spoke his words are like living zombies. Very creepy indeed.

"Uh... Yeah. Monkeys inside an electric box." Sora sarcastically replies back. This cause the boy to tilt his head.

"Your Sora Kamon right?" The boy said, blinking both his pink eyes.

Sora was surprised. No one in the outside world of his room has known him, expect his family of course. "Huh? Ah...yeah. I'm sorry who are you?" He asks the boy.

Before the boy could say a word, Sora's world all of a sudden turns white. A loud eye piercing sound shriek his ears, he covers both of them. His eyes were blinded by the bright light. Before he felt a force colliding his face, he heads a faintly worried sound from his earpiece. Then things go dark.

 ** _~Seconds later~_**

 _"Come on Mori your too slow!" He shouted to the girl far behind. He stood there on the sidewalk of the road. After a minute of waiting, he sees a short dark red hair girl panting due to running._

 _"Sorry. I'm just really tired for today." She said between pants._

 _"Don't worry, you just ran a 300-kilometer field on three laps. It's logic that you'll be tired now." He said with a smile plaster on his face._

 _The two continue to walk side by side down the sidewalk. He hums a familiar tune while she just kept silent. He looks upward, seeing the sky gone dawn. He chuckled on an ironic fact._

 _"Hey." She called him. He averts his gaze on the sky to her. "I'm sorry." She said looking down._

 _"Sorry for what?" He replies back._

 _"Sorry for dragging you to walk me home." She said. He could feel a sudden change in the atmosphere._

 _"Look it not a problem okay?" He said then added, "Even if you're slow I still don't mind on accompany you sometimes."_

 _She shades a pink on his last statement. "But I was the one who was supposed to apologize cause I'm being a burden to you." She said still looking down._

 _He gave her a skeptic look. "Mori your not being a burden to me. We're friend remember that." He said causing her to look upwards. He looks at the hidden skies in her eyes, wonder why are they...what should he put it? Beautiful?_

 _She flashes a sweet smile with some faded pink. "Thank you..." She said quietly enough for him to hear._

 _He gave her a warm smile. "Now come on." He said facing toward his path. "If you want to win his heart, you have to give everything with emotion." He said waving around his pointer "You got me?" He added flashing another warm smile._

 _"Y-Yes." She replies back. "Thank you Kamon-san."_

 _"Please just Sora."_

Sora felt the most extreme headache in his life. He opens his eye to find he in a dark place. He thought he's still in his room like always but he found he found himself in a sitting position on the floor. He wants to move his hand but he felt something was sticking them together. He faces upward only to have his eye widen and his thought goes wild.

He's still in the mall but the place had gone darker due to metal binders covering the entrances and windows. People gather in one place, their hands are bonded with ropes. People with guns are surrounding the place, guarding the place. _'What the hell?'_ Sora thought on his mind.

This mean one thing, a terrorist attack. What luck Sora had for today. His computer keyboard was broken, he was forced to the outside and now he's a hostage in a terrorist attempt.

 _'Why did this happen to me?'_ He thought again.

 _"Hello? Hello? Testing one two three..."_ The speaker on the roof sound _"Alright listen here feds. Let make a negotiation, I won't do anything graphic and you make it through the day. I want 5 million yens by the next 30 minutes. Fail to comply and pray for the souls who were lost due to your failure."_ With that, the speaker goes silent.

Sora sigh, a million thoughts are running through his head. 5 million yens? Come on how can the police get that many in 30 minutes? He inspects his surroundings. A man with a gun on the left, a group of people with guns on the right, a man sitting in a chair, possibly the mastermind of the group, and all the electric equipment still present within the floor. He remembers an info about the mall. Every electric appliance is connected to the entire building security.

Maybe, if maybe there a chance he could-

"Man, ain't this terrifying?" Sora heard someone said. He look to his left and see a short grey hair boy in a grey color sleeveless jacket, a bright blue shirt under neat, dark cargo pants and grey color shoes, also bound like everyone "A group of people with guns suddenly ambush this place and demands for ransom and we got caught in the middle." It seems this boy is talking to him.

"What are you talking about? And how can you be so calm in this situation?" Sora argues back.

"Clam? I'm not calm." The boy reply back. "I'm actually scared out of my pants here. I mean I can die at any moment now can I?" He said calmly.

This still surprises him. But he shrugs it off. Sora continues his train of thought, finding a solution. He knows it'll work but he only needs one chance, just one chance to engage his plan.

"You look like your in deep thought." The boy beside him said. "Seems like you have something in mind." Sora heard him said but choices to not to pay attention. "I believe your thinking on a plan that could solve this puzzle?" The boy said in which Sora was surprised.

"H-How did you know?" Sora ask.

The boy brightens with a friendly smile "I can see it in your eyes. The spark of determination." He then swings his head from side to side "But there a problem where you can't find an opening and your stuck thinking on how to achieve it." He then faces to his left side "Right Roxas?"

On the corner of some table, a familiar figure appear. The boy in white, the living zombie, bound like everyone. He eyes Sora with the same dull gray eye. "Yes, Riku." He mumbled, low enough for only the three of them to hear.

"Like I said, you just need a chance and voila." The boy now presumes Riku, continue to say. His face sudden change to a surprised look, he even snickers. "Well, will you look at that?" He said to Sora.

Sora look ahead and found the presumed mastermind is kicking his fellow member on his floor. _'What just happen?'_ Sora thought. He then heard small chuckled beside him. He faces Riku who was on the edge of laughing loudly. "H-Hey. What's so funny?" He demand.

"Something." Riku reply, about to laugh like a maniac.

Something snaps inside Sora. "Hey! In this situation, you were supposed to take it seriously! Not to go goof off! Who knows what will happen if-" Sora shut himself. He notices he automatically stood up, shouting those words out of his mouth and causing a scene to be the center of attention. He regrets his sudden action.

"Hey!" Sora flinch. The mastermind grabs his neck, hanging him on his hand. "What with this sudden hero shouting around like a maniac." The mastermind said. Sora curses himself under his breath. "Come, hero, what happen to all that bravely? Where did it go?"

The only thing Sora could do was swinging his dangle legs back and forward. This didn't fare for him. "...rot..." He mumbles softly.

"What was that?" The mastermind said.

" **People like you are destined to rot in hell!** " The word came out suddenly. He didn't know what was the cause but something inside him was at ease.

Riku chuckles at his place. "I know you'll be fun." He said.

Without a warning, every appliance started to shake and was drop to the ground. This cause everybody to focus on the sudden event. Other than that, the guard is knock down one by one. It seems like a force is jumping from one guard to another. The mastermind release his grip on the brunette as he felt down to the floor. "W-What going on?" He said taking a step back.

A widescreen TV behind him shake and drop, landing on top of the mastermind. Sora watch as the scene unfold, bewilder by what just happen. The mastermind didn't move. Sora's mind was set to one thing. _'This is the chance.'_ He thought _'But I'm still bonded.'_

"Let me give you a hand." The bound was loosened. Sora look up to see Riku standing up, unbound with a knife on his hand. "Now go." He said.

Sora nodded. He got up and ran as fast as he could to one of the laptops. Laptop or computer are connected throughout the building system. All Sora need is to plug in a certain annoying virus. He took out his phone, plugging one earpiece into one of his ears. "D.S you still there?" He said while running.

 _"Loud and clear Master."_ His digital self-reply.

"You know what to do," Sora said simply.

A huge grin appears on the AI's face. Sora quickly grabs a convenient USB cable sitting beside one of the laptops. He places his phone on the table, plugs one end of the cable to his phone and another one to the laptop. _"Downloading Persona R consciousness."_ His phone spoke, or rather D.S said for dramatic reasons. The transfer bar on the computer screen almost reaches the other end-

 ** _*BANG*_**

He heard a loud noise. His head began to shake, everything seems to spin fast, he can't feel his own body. Before he could see the final result. Sora's world turn black. The last thing he says was 5 different colors.

Black, yellow, white, gray and red.

* * *

Hello this is me, Ren,

This project was an inspired idea by an anime (or rather a music video). Sadly I decide to abandon this project and started working on a new chapter for TBO. But I decide to upload it instead since well, it took a lot of my time and brain power to make it soo yeah :D

Also, a friend of mine recommends me an application for google called Grammarly. Basically it a grammar checker. When I install it and used it on this project the amount of grammar mistake questions the grade the teacher gave me during my last English test (it was an A- if you're wondering).

Update: I blame Grammarly :/

Anyways like I said I abandon this project but if you guys want to see more I'll try to make more, I'll try.

That all from me so,

 ** _CYA~_**

P.s; Sorry for leaving a lot of questions on your head.

P.s.s; The jokes were lame I'm sorry.


End file.
